Dark Mage
Screen Shot 2020-01-16 at 11.21.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-17 at 7.55.05 PM.png 'Normal' Wirth Attack: Command Wirth to attack and deal normal damage to enemy in front Dark Blade: Deal both normal and Skill Power damage to the enemies in the facing vertical row Dark Hypnotism: Deal Skill Power damage to the enemy in front with Hypnotize debuff for 1 round Awakened Dark Hypnotism+1 - Deal Skill Power damage to the enemy in front with debuff for 1 round, deals atk dmg. Dark Blade: Deals Skill Power damage to the enemies in the facing horizontal row, 50% chance to trigger double hit 'Ogi' Dark Fire: Deal great Skill Power damage to selected enemy and all burning enemies Dark World: Deal Sill Power damage to 7 enemies at most and Absorb at most 10 Fury from each enemy Dark Storm: Deal Skill Power DMG to selected enemy, at the same time Dispel all shield and Buffs and Stun for 1 round Dark Sacrifice: Revive all the dead crew in own team by sacrificing self and the revived crew will share the same HP as when Dark Mage sacrifice self. Dark Mage will be reborn with same HP after 2 rounds of sacrifice Awakened Dark Sacrifice+1 - Revive all the dead crew in own team by sacrificing self and the revived crew will share the same HP as when Dark Mage sacrifice self. Dark Mage will reborn with same HP after 2 rounds of sacrifice. Lowers CD time by 1 round. 'Passive' Dark Mage Enhance: When battle starts, 5 Dark Mage allies at most can greatly increase damage, lasting for 5 rounds Awakened Dark Mage Enhance+1 - When battle starts, 5 Dark Mages allies at most can increase 30% damage, lasting for 5 rounds Dark Wonderland: When ally recieves Debuff from enemy's Ogi Skill for the first time in each round, the enemy will be completely reverted, Dark Sacrifice: Each round after first action, recover 20 points of fury, Dark Deed: Deals DMG to target and add burning, or deals DMG to the burning target, lower self Ogi release CD by 1 round 'Ultimate' Sun Strike: Each round before taking first action, cast Burning debuff on a random enemy for 1 round Intern Captain: When battle starts, 6 captain allies' damage greatly increase and recive a shield based on caster's DEF, lasting 3 rounds Vigour: Increase crew SP for a round after each action Awakened Vigour+1 - Increase crew's SP by 15% after each action for a round. Energy Absorbtion: When self is alive, self will be healed based on 15% of the skill power DMG that your team has caused to the target 'Superpower' Dark Curse: Decrease enemy ATK, SP, DEF, RES by 15% before the battle starts Shadow Draw: Crew's ATK and SP increase by 15% for 2 rounds after Dark Mage is dead Flame Affinity: When receiving damage, add Burning Debuff to attacker for 1 round, Burning and Burning Debuff increase 50% DMG Chaos Armor: Decrease 20% DMG recieved, 70% chance to become immune for 1 round 'Info' How to "Awaken" skills - Please read Main Train Guide How to activate Superpower - Please read Main Superpower Guide